Understanding Love
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Starfire is captured by Slade and Robin gives his life to save her. She manages to save him just in time but his wounds are severe. Will her love and dedication pull him through? (pairings sxr, slight bbxrae) All standard disclaimers apply. COMPLETE!
1. prologue

Understanding Love

Prologue

Starfire awoke in a cold sweat, her breath slamming out of her lungs in ragged gasps. She gripped the velvet Teddy bear in her arms with inhuman strength and shuddered a sigh, her emerald eyes flicking about the room with intense fear. 'Just a nightmare' she told herself, she didn't believe it though. Everything had been so real… so possible. Slade had captured her and held her hostage, when the other titans had come to help he had killed Robin and then she was running for her life as Slade pursued her, Robin's face had haunted her in her escape. Slade was barring in on her, holding a dagger wickedly above her head and then she woke up.

She shook the terrible thoughts from her head. Perhaps a midnight snack would help… maybe a little mustard. Starfire slipped from her bed, her cloths were just a tad rumpled as was her hair but being as late as it was she doubted anyone would see her. Her door automatically whooshed closed as she exited, her feet never touching the ground she floated down the hall in silence.

Soft, lazy snores drifted from the room marked Cyborg and she could hear Beast Boy's fantasy play out in his mumbled words from across the hall. Raven's room was quiet but a faint radiating blackness seeped from it and Starfire shrunk away. As she passed Robin's room it was unusually quiet. Knowing his one-track mind he had fallen asleep at his desk mid search for Slade. She sighed. Finally reaching the kitchen she opened the refrigerator door after maneuvering past stacks of unclean dishes. A soft glow lightened the room and she hunted out her bottle of mustard. Quietly closing the door she made her way to the roof, sipping mustard on her way.

As she stepped lightly out onto the roof a pacing figure greeted her startled eyes.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Moonlight Talks

"Friend Robin?" Starfire's angelic voice pervaded his clouded mind. He jerked his head her way.

"Star! What are you doing up?" He asked concern evident in his voice. She sighed and floated over to the edge of the tower and sat, her legs dangling over the edge. She gave a tiny motion for him to sit by her. Robin complied and sat comfortably by his best friend.

"I have come to relieve myself of thoughts about the mare of night that visited me," she said. Robin took it to mean she had a nightmare. He smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Robin, you must be here for other reasons, no? I doubt you ever have a mare of night visit you…" she gave a delicate little sigh and tugged at the hem of her skirt. She briefly smoothed out her hair and then continued. "Robin, you have been pondering Slade, have you not?" she inquired. He hung his head and nodded.

"I shouldn't be, but I am. Star, you just don't understand how hard it is for me to know that until I get him behind bars, you and the others are all in danger. Star, I can't let history repeat itself." He sighed, and placed his head in his hands. She tilted her head, knowing all to well of what he was talking about. Robin was still upset about the brief apprenticeship that had been forced on him. It had been many months but still he brooded in anger and fear.

"Robin, please, you do realize we are endangered everyday by every criminal?" she inquired. "Why is it so different with Slade?" Robin gritted his teeth.

"I can beat the other criminals. Slade took over our city with Terra's help and I couldn't stop him. Terra had to stop him by sacrificing herself."

"And he has not been heard of since… Robin perhaps it is time you put such things as Slade in the past and admit he might be gone for good," she looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. He sighed. Maybe Starfire was right. He looked at his friend and gave a little smile. They simply sat for a moment, enjoying one another's company and Robin found himself lost in her beauty. Was it just him or did her thin frame look even more spectacularly shapely and gorgeous in the cool moonlight. Her hair was picked up ever so gently by the breeze and carried the sent of strawberries over to him. He scolded himself for such thoughts. He couldn't think that way about her; she was his best friend and nothing more. The beautiful goddess next to him could never have feelings like that for _him_.

Starfire gently laid her head on his shoulder and clung to his side. If only Robin understood the deep love she had for him. If he only knew she would die for him. "You are troubled," she said softly. Robin, who had been momentarily in shock by the gesture, sighed. This display of affection had been just like the rest, meant to comfort and nothing more.

"I just can't deal with the fact Slade could still be out there, he could hurt you, Starry, and I couldn't live with that," She lifted her head to face him, her head tilted with obvious confusion.

"Starry?" she asked. Robin blushed crimson at the realization of what he'd said.

"Um… I uh, meant Starfire, it just, came out wrong?" he offered. She smiled and nodded, accepting his answer without question, but he saw what appeared like a hint of disappointment flicker across her features. If it had been there it was completely unnoticeable now. She hugged him with an uncommon tenderness before getting up to leave. Starfire was known for her rib-crushing hugs and yet what they had just shared had been much different… more… intimate? He shook his head. 'Robin you can't think of her like that!' he scolded himself yet again.

"I believe the mare of night is gone now… I shall see you in the morning, friend Robin." She floated to the door that lead back into the tower. "Robin, please try to get some sleep yourself," she added softly as she floated down stairs. As the remnants of her sweet voice drifted over him, Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"You should have told her then. You miss so many opportunities to admit your true feelings for her," Raven stated apathetically, although a hint of annoyance could be perceived. Robin glared at Raven, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"What true feelings?" he growled in reply, thoroughly peeved that Raven had been eves dropping. Raven gave him an innocent look.

"Oh, I must have read things wrong, but in this case I suppose her date with Aqualad tomorrow doesn't bother you any," she replied. Robin's eyes widened.

"Her DATE with WHO?!" he cried.

"Her date with Aqualad tomorrow, you didn't know?" Raven responded bluntly.

"MY Star's going on a date?!" he squealed.

"_Your _Star?" Raven questioned with a lift of her eyebrow. "I think I hear a hint of jealousy," Raven prodded. Robin snarled.

"I am NOT jealous of Aqualad. Starfire can date whoever she wants…" his stomach plummeted as he said it. "I was just surprised." He mumbled.

Raven smirked. "Of course she can date who she wants to, but I don't buy that you're not jealous of Aqualad,"

"I'm not jealous!" he roared, his arms waving wildly at his sides.

"Sure, just like you weren't jealous of the green blob she was engaged to," Raven stated dryly before sweeping loftily off the roof, her argument won. Robin simply glared at the retreating Goth girl before stalking off to his room. Truth was, Robin was VERY jealous.

Author's Notes: I hope you like this story. PLEASE R and R!!!! Questions? Comments? I want to hear from you.


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Jealous Feelings

Robin paced his room tossing thoughts to and fro in his mind. Yes, he had major feelings for Starfire. No, he had not told her, but that was because she only liked him as a friend and the awkwardness that would follow such a confession on his part could ruin their close friendship. Yes, he wanted to tar and feather Aqualad. No, he couldn't blame Star; she had no idea of how he felt. Robin's thoughts went on and on.

"Robin!" her fearful scream jolted him from his inward turmoil. He burst from his door and slammed down the hall. As he flew through her doorway he saw the receding image of one of Slade's robots exiting her window. He leapt out to grab the robot but fell short.

"Starfire, no!" he cried. He slammed his fists on her fuzzy pink bed. "Starfire, no, dammit!" he cursed, again releasing his fury on her fuzzy comforter. The other Titans rushed in to see Robin cursing and pounding her bed to a pulp.

"Robin, the bed didn't take Starfire. Please inform us of who did," Raven said after assessing the situation. Robin stopped his brutal attack on Star's bed.

"Slade," he snarled before he swept out the door. Raven and the two boys sweat-dropped.

"Just a suggestion, but I think we should find Starfire really fast, before he goes completely A-wall," Raven muttered. "Personally I think this requires more planning. Slade is going to have alternative motives, it's not like he's fishing for a date with Star… either way I believe our resident Boy Wonder is going to want to go after her a little faster than he should… perhaps Slade _wants_ us to find him… Bevis, Butthead, it's time for a little Boy Blunder Damage-control," Raven stated dryly before dragging both Beast Boy and Cyborg off by their ears.

They entered Robin's dark room to see him typing madly at his computer, the occasional swear word uttered at another unsuccessful search. He slammed his fist on the table causing the other Titans to shrink back. Raven took charge. "Robin, as much as we would like to find your little sweetheart I highly doubt your immature oaths are going to help her at all. We need to take time and plan," Raven said in a matter-of-fact way. Robin turned, his mask narrowed into tiny slits. He was about to say something when Beast Boy cut in.

"Robin likes Starfire?!" Beast Boy squealed.

"Of course not," Raven's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Dude! I should've guessed," BB hollered, suddenly doubled over with laughter and completely oblivious to Robin, who had taken out a birdarang and was gingerly fingering the sharp edge. Raven cleared her throat bringing Beast Boy back to the reality of Starfire's kidnapping. Robin glared at Raven.

"I found his location," he said icily as he exited the room. Slade had made a bad move. The others followed nervously; Robin's wrath was not a thing anyone liked to experience. As Robin headed towards the garage door Cyborg suddenly became very agitated. Then again anybody would if their prized possession was about to be within three feet of an incredibly angry, Batman trained, highly destructive super hero.

Robin was about to enter the garage when the doorbell rang. Robin turned slowly, painfully slowly, and walked stiffly to the door. Aqualad was here for his date, and that was NOT a good thing in Robin's current state. He calmly opened the door and stared at the handsome Atlantian. Robin gave a terribly pained smile and the roared. Robin, the cool-headed leader of the Teen Titans, roared and slammed the door. Raven hastened to the door and reopened it for Aqualad.

"Somebody's a little jealous," he smirked. Raven frowned in disapproval. She ushered Aqualad over to the couch and quickly explained the circumstances. Aqualad looked incredibly concerned and insisted he come along to help. Of course Robin, who had been brooding silently in the corner, didn't take to the idea of Aqualad accompanying them. He turned angrily and stormed out to the garage. Lover Boy's help was unneeded; he could save HIS Star just fine. Robin revved up the R-cycle furiously and with a small screech of the tires he was gone, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

The others heard his departure and rushed out after him. They leapt into the T-car and zoomed off after Robin just a little faster than Cyborg would have liked. Aqualad looked like a wreck; he was seriously worried for Starfire. Raven looked over and even Beast Boy had a grim look on his face. Even he could see the impending disaster. They drove in silence and Raven muttered her chant quietly to calm herself. That was when she felt it. Strange layers of emotion were radiating from Aqualad. They almost felt like mixed signals, oxymoronic feelings. Raven shook it off.

As Robin blew through the streets he couldn't help but feel sick. If Starfire was hurt he would absolutely die. He saw the building he was looking for come near, a dark and sinister shape looming at the edge of the city. It was a prison for Robin's ray of sunshine and now it was time to get her free.

* * *

Author's Notes: RxR! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fading Spirits and Vows of Revenge

He waited impatiently for the T-car to pull up beside him, his mask narrowed into slits. Robin found himself almost unconcerned that it was Slade he was up against; instead he was fully focused on one thing, saving the love of his life. Robin shot an accusing glance in the way of Aqualad. They'd have been here sooner had he not been here…

"Titans, G---!?" Robin was cut off.

"Titans, let's save Starfire!" Aqualad charged in, stopping Robin mid-sentence. Robin was unable to do anything but follow Aqualad with the others. As they entered the building they were greeted by a cold-looking man.

"Ah, Master Slade has been expecting you… do wait here, he'll be down with the lady momentarily to… negotiate," the butler's words came out carefully. He turned and left; taking an elevator up to, presumably, fetch Slade and Starfire. Robin's eyes followed the butler, glaring at him with and intense hate. Anybody that worked for Slade was his enemy. The other Titans waited tensely, all eyes fixed on the elevator. All but one. Aqualad pulled a syringe from a concealed pocket in his uniform. It was filled with an inky black substance. He casually came up by Robin and aimed the syringe at the back of the preoccupied Boy Wonder. Robin was the one thing that stood in his way. If he killed Robin, his job for Slade would be complete. If he got Starfire… that was just a bonus. He was about to puncture Robin's skin when the doors opened to reveal Slade and Starfire.

Starfire had her hands in shackles and was gagged. She had a dagger to her throat and was staring fearfully at Robin. Aqualad sent Slade an exasperated look but Slade ignored it, his apprentice would have to wait.

Slade could get what he wanted without Aqualad's help now that they were here, the Atlantian could kill the rest of the team later when Slade got bored. Robin had his bo-staff extended and was in a defensive position. "Robin, Robin, do calm down… I'm not going to make you my apprentice again. Don't worry, I already have one." Robin was shocked for a moment but recovered quickly and gritted his teeth.

"Let her go." He stated flatly, a scowl on his face.

"First, Negotiations," Slade said calmly. Robin twirled his bo-staff threateningly. "I'd like to do this… one on one. You other Titans can stay outdoors while Robin and I… work things out," Raven looked at Robin imploringly. He gave a stiff nod and Raven sighed. She ushered Cyborg and Beast Boy out the door, Aqualad following behind, a steely expression drawn on his features.

"Yes, Robin, I do have a plan in all of this so don't worry. Things will play out nicely for your lady friend as long as you cooperate." Starfire's eyes widened and she shook her head. '_Oh, X-Hal, Robin don't do a thing he says… I can take the dagger better than you.'_ She thought. Her dream was unfolding before her very eyes. Tears swam before her and were soon trickling down her face. Either way, one of them would have to make the sacrifice.

Robin gave a grunt to continue. "You see Robin, I find myself… resenting the fact you did not stay as my apprentice, so as you well know I have decided to destroy you and the others," he said it so casually Robin cringed. "I think this is a reasonable trade. You sacrifice your life, willingly take the dagger and I will release Starfire unharmed. Before you die, you will see her free. I will give her a fair chance at escape. Everyone leaves unharmed, the team is unchanged, and they simply loose one member. It is either you or her. Either way I will see the death of one of you and I can attend to the rest later. So Robin, what will you choose?"

Starfire was sobbing, even though she was gagged, you could hear her. Slade had drugged her previously and the chemicals had drained her of power. If only she could use a Star bolt, both of them would be safe. Robin looked at her longingly and hung his head, he had to save her, or at least give her a chance to run away. "This is low, Slade, even for you," Robin whispered. "But if you swear to let her go…" How Robin wanted to simply beat Slade to a pulp right now, but one wrong move and the dagger held so close to Star's throat would be moved the final inches and he'd loose her. "Go ahead, Slade. Just let me say one thing… Starfire, when you go, tell them… they're great friends… and tell them Cyborg's in charge and Starfire, please don't forget me," he said sadly. He hesitated before slipping off his mask to reveal his deep blue eyes. Starfire was quivering with sobs, her head shaking violently back and forth. "Well, go on Slade," he growled. Slade smirked behind his mask.

"Dick, my, my, what a surprise. I didn't thing play boy protégés acted as super heroes… hmm… well no matter. Play Boy or not you'll be dead all the same," Starfire fell to her knees. She was shaking and sobbing and screaming all at once, her gag muffling her scream to a small cry. Slade fingered the second dagger at his side and then in one swift move, pulled it out and thrust it into Robin's chest. Robin fell to the ground, blood quickly soaked his uniform and his breathes became ragged. He stared wildly at Starfire.

"Set her free," he rasped. Slade calmly took out a key and undid her wrists and then slipped off her gag.

"Robin!" she screamed. Slade muttered under his breath.

"1" Starfire scooped a dying Robin into her arms and blasted into the air.

"2" She headed towards the exit.

"3!" he leapt after Starfire and grabbed her ankle. Still weak from the drugs it took most of her energy to fire a laser beam at Slade from her eyes. Slade dodged it and she got out the door, but not before he sliced open her ankle with his other dagger. She blew past the other Titans and over to the T-Car. Flinging open the door she laid Robin gently in the back. Robin was barely breathing, his eyes were closed and he lay limp and helpless.

"Hold on, Robin, please," she whispered. The others didn't ask but jumped into the car as well. BB had lost his seat because Starfire had Robin lying across the entire back, his head cradled in her lap. He decided the R-cycle needed to be taken home anyways and he jumped on that. For once the jokester had a grim expression plastered on his green face. They sped off without a second thought to Aqualad who simply stared. Robin should have died instantly, how could he be holding on? It was Starfire. No wonder his lover had asked him to kill her. She got in the way of sooo many other things, not just killing Robin. He mumbled something to himself before heading to his lady's lair… or at least the place he could contact her in the Centauri prison. He vowed to murder Starfire in the name of Blackfire and he vowed to kill Robin in the name of Slade, his master. As it seemed, Aqualad was your every day assassin.

They arrived at the tower and Starfire scooped up the near-dead Boy Wonder and rushed him to his room. She flew in and laid him on the bed. "Oh, Robin, you must live, you must," she whimpered while Raven and Cyborg got medical supplies. Unfortunately, a wound of this severity was out of her healing capacities. Beast Boy rumbled into the garage and leapt up the stairs after the others. He followed Star into Robin's room and hung his head. They had just recovered their missing member, but she was now lying next to Robin on his bed, her face in his hair, crying herself to pieces. She knew she should be helping the others but she couldn't move, she had to make sure Robin stayed alive.

* * *

Author's Notes: Mistletoe readers I'm working on it, don't fear. I hope you like this chappie. I thought it seemed a little corny but whatever. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trying to Heal

Deep within Robin's mind he could hear Starfire's pleas. He would hold on, but only because his angel wanted him too. The pain was great, it was better to just give in, but her voice kept asking him to stay… so he did. He tried to keep his heart beating, his lungs breathing, but it was hard.

Beast Boy had gone and called the hospital and Starfire remained at Robin's side. When she had finally convinced herself she needed to help the others, Raven stopped her.

"Star, this is weird, but I can _feel_ Robin's… I guess you could say I can sense Robin's spirit. It's only holding on by a thread, but Star, that thread is you. Stay, tell him you're here, and tell him to hold on. Starfire, I'm not one to show my feelings, but without Robin, this team won't hold. We need him," Raven gave her a sincere look before going out to answer the door and let in the doctors.

Cyborg had removed Robin's blood stained top and bound him with cloth and gauze. They'd laid a cool cloth on his forehead as he had a raging temperature. Cyborg said the knife had been coated with poison. Starfire was blind to the doctors as they bound her ankle and cleaned out Robin's wound. Instead all she could think about was that Robin had given his life for her. She whispered in his ear as she lay by his side.

"Robin, come back, please, Robin I'm so sorry. Friend Robin we need you, _I_ need you. Robin be well again. Robin, be undamaged. Robin, please, come back and administer the kicking of the butt to Cyborg and Beast Boy in their games of videos. Take me to the giant wheels of Farris. Robin, please, share the cottoned candies with me again. Robin come back and lead me. I'm sorry I did this to you. Forgive me Friend Robin and come back," she sobbed quietly, her voice pleading.

Robin heard her calling to him. He no longer just wanted to hold on, he wanted to come back. He wanted to do what she said. She'd said she needed him, and he needed to get back to her so he could help her. Robin had to get back and tell her he needed her too. He needed to tell her that even if she didn't have the same feelings, he loved her. Raven had been right. She was so much more than a friend. She was his everything. Robin struggled with himself, ignoring the physical demand to just stay in his warm little world. Ignored the bodily desire to remain near death. He struggled to open his eyes, to say her name.

Starfire had replaced his mask; she'd thought he'd want his eyes covered when he woke up. It comforted her to believe he'd wake up. She could care less that her ankle was throbbing or that she hadn't eaten in three days. All she knew was that until Robin woke up, she would not leave.

Starfire gazed at his face, his features drawn tight in pain. The fever had gone down but he had suffered damage to his ribs. The poison from the dagger was not fully from his system causing him to stay teetering on the edge of death. Raven had said if he did succeed in waking up she could heal him a little but most of the healing would need to be natural, for fear of some weakness showing up later on. Star trailed a thin finger up his face and stroked some hair from his face. She loved him, he couldn't die… Starfire was slowly weakening herself as she refused to eat. She was content to stay at Robin's side and many nights a Titan would slip in to find her lying next to him, asleep with one of his hands snuggled by her tear-stained face.

They all knew she blamed herself but it wasn't anymore her fault than the others. Robin had chosen on his own. Starfire now brought her finger across his soft lips and she couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek once more. She caressed his head and gently squeezed his hand. "Robin, I love you," she whispered and then she fell asleep.

Robin heard her. She loved him? Starfire loved _him?_ Starfire loved him, Robin the obsessive jerk? He had heard her right… hadn't he? Robin's barely conscious mind was swimming with her words. He HAD to get back to her… NOW! Robin gave and extreme effort to open his eyes and with immense struggle he opened them ever so slightly.

"S-Sta-Star?" he rasped, his throat dry and scratchy. Starfire awoke with a jolt.

"Robin!?" she whispered breathlessly. "Robin did you say something?" she gasped. Robin gave a very stiff, very painful nod. "Oh, X-Hal Robin!" she began floating off the bed involuntarily, to overjoyed to stay grounded. Robin saw this and managed a tiny smile. "Oh, Robin I'm so sorry…" she said, coming back to earth. She had fresh tears welling up in her liquid jade eyes. As the first tear spilled out he gave a very unhappy little noise and using all his remaining strength he managed to wipe the tear from her face. Starfire gave a hopeful smile back at him. "Do you forgive me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of… course…I do…" he labored and she gasped.

"Robin… please rest now, no more speaking," her concern was written plainly on her face but a small spark was still evident in her eyes, Robin had forgiven her.

"Starry… my Starry… I… love you too…" Robin offered another tiny smile before drifting back to sleep. Starfire's eyes widened and she smiled radiantly at the sleeping Boy.

"My Robin… I will find friend Raven now and she will heal you… my Robin," she murmured and then with that she floated out and down the hall to the living room very quickly to fetch Raven.

"Raven, Robin has woken and you may now commence healing him, yes?" Starfire inquired demandingly. Raven looked up from her meditation a little startled but quickly regained her composure and replied with her apathetic voice.

"He's awake? I honestly didn't think he'd make it. Well, Star, I'll see what I can do for him," she led the Tamaranian back towards Robin's room. He was sleeping when they got there and Raven lifted a brow. She thought Starfire had said Robin was awake… before she could state this Starfire was gently shaking Robin's shoulder. Raven watched as the Boy Wonder woke up groggily.

"Star?" he asked hoarsely. Starfire nodded and stroked his cheek. Robin proceeded to blush at her touch and go an even darker crimson when he noticed Raven was watching them. He smiled weakly and Raven rolled her violet eyes. Go figure, he was half dead and hadn't been awake for more than five seconds but was already set to go have a make-out session with Star… Raven simply shook her head.

"Starfire, you may want to stay just a little out of the way while I do this," Star blushed and moved out of Raven's way. She watched with concern as Raven's hands glowed an icy blue and hovered over Robin's chest. He gave a tiny groan of pain but was content to allow Raven to continue. He soon relaxed and when Raven's hands dimmed Robin was breathing much better and he seemed relatively better.

"Wow, thanks Raven… I don't feel anything," Robin's voice was still a little raspy from not drinking. He tried to sit up with his new found energy but was soon consumed with a coughing fit and lightheadedness. He laid back. Obviously, this had only removed the pain, not the actual wounds. Starfire produced a much needed glass of water and Robin drank it greedily. She smiled. "Thanks, Star," he said softly, his voice sounded a little less scratchy. Raven quirked an eyebrow and then silently left the room, they obviously had some things to talk about. "Star, I really meant it when I said I loved you…" Robin looked at her carefully.

"As did I," she replied blushingly. She smiled softly and then sat on the bed by his side.

"Star, would you be terribly upset if I kissed you?" he asked tentatively. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she felt the touch of Robin's soft lips against hers. They stayed in their position a moment and then reluctantly broke the kiss and she smiled at him.

"I did not dislike that at all," she murmured and he laughed softly.

"I liked it too," he leaned in for another kiss and she complied. They blushed and smiled at one another. Starfire saw Cyborg approach and she blushed a deeper pink and got off the bed.

"You should get some rest, Robin," she said softly.

"And you should too, Starry," Starfire pretended to pout at the pet-name but tousled his hair and left smiling softly. Cyborg looked a little cocky.

"I knew things would pick up speed sooner or later," he winked at Robin who simply scowled but after kissing Starfire it was quite impossible to stay unhappy.

Author's Notes: Review! Good, bad, ok… tell me. I just thought I'd give you guys a preview of some upcoming stuff I'll be posting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll finish posting this story and writing Under the Mistletoe (my Christmas fic if you didn't know) I'll post the sequel to this story, Of Black Spells and Green Magic, which is mainly focused on the BBxRae relationship but has some VERY important SxR fluffiness. I'll also start working on another BBxRae called The Third Quadrant. I'm still thinking of my next SxR. I'm thinking… Something that is "Betrothed" related. Give me your ideas on that one. Well, like I said… R and R!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Silver Lining

Starfire woke with a tiny cry of pain. She pursed her lips as she looked down at her bare ankle. Star slid carefully from her bead and flew silently down the hall towards Robin's room. She would check up on him and then go to Cyborg and see if any medication could be applied to her wound. As she quietly entered Robin's room he propped himself up on his elbows. "Star," he said softly. She moved over to him and sat on his bead.

"Did I wake you?" she inquired, her eyes betraying her concern. He shook his head and she smiled. "I wished to see if you needed anything…" she trailed off and tilted her head. He thought a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would like something," she gave a gesture to continue. "I think… I would appreciate another kiss," he smiled at her slyly and then captured her lips with his. Starfire was startled but quickly allowed herself to enjoy it. They parted and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"It does not hurt to move?" she asked tenderly. He sighed.

"A little… but Raven came by about a half hour ago and said I should be completely better in a few days, her magic fixed a lot and since the poison is out of my system I should have a quick recovery," Starfire brightened at the news. He gave a concerned glance at her ankle. "That doesn't look very good," he said. She smiled.

"It will be fine, my body heals much faster than humans, perhaps two more days and I will not need any more of Cyborg's uncomfortable creams," she pouted, remembering the sting of Neosporin on her ankle. Robin laughed.

"Well, it may be uncomfortable but go get some now, ok?" she sighed but compliantly floated off the bed to fetch Cyborg and his meds. Robin hesitated but called her back. "Starry?" she turned to look at him from the doorway. "I, uh, was wondering… does this mean you're, I dunno, my girlfriend?" they blushed and she nodded. "Does that mean you won't be rescheduling that date with Aqualad?" she nodded again and he smirked. "I'm glad," she gave him a tiny smile before leaving the room.

Starfire winced as Cyborg applied more Neosporin. When he was through Raven came over and used some magic to relieve her of pain. Although Raven could heal muscular injuries and relieve people of pain, she felt unsure of herself when it came to injuries like Starfire and Robin had received. Starfire smiled gratefully at her empath friend. She floated out of the room and headed to the kitchen. She prepared herself a turkey sandwich and took out a glass and poured herself some mustard. She paused and then made a sandwich for Robin, taking a Diet Coke instead of mustard for him. She balanced the two meals and flew to Robin's room, presenting him the food proudly. Robin smiled gratefully.

They were about to take bites from their sandwiches when the obnoxious Titans alarm sounded. On instinct Robin leapt from the bed but winced in pain as he did. Starfire pushed him back onto the bed. "Stay!" she commanded strongly and he obeyed, a bit startled by her strong words. She then flew quickly to the main room to join the others. They didn't ask about Robin, it was assumed he would sit things out. Starfire didn't really need full use of her ankle as she flew and didn't rely on walking to get around so she could easily fight.

"Slade," Cyborg said grimly. "Slade and his new apprentice," Starfire gasped as Aqualad flashed on screen, he was going public with his loyalties. Her eyes burned a dangerous green and before the others could react she had flashed out towards the crime scene.

All Starfire could think of was that Slade had nearly killed Robin, and used her to get to him. Of course there was the fact that Slade's new apprentice had tried to take her on a date… that would have kept her and Robin apart for sure. Both criminals were about to get a dose of righteous Tamaranian fury. Starfire arrived to see them holding a pretty young woman hostage and getting ready to leave. Star burned with hatred. "Slade!" she roared. "You will NEVER touch Robin again… Nor will you ever take advantage of ME again!" she sent a well-aimed starbolt at Slade's chest, ignoring Aqualad and the woman hostage for the moment. Slade reeled back but took out a bo-staff much like Robin's and got into a defensive posture.

The others arrived and immediately began to try and get the woman free from Aqualad. Raven rose into the air. "This is getting out of hand Aqualad… you can't just use women for your own pleasure. With Slade too? Looks like you picked the wrong side," she growled. A large bench was ripped from the ground, consumed in black energy, and thrust at Aqualad. He narrowly dodged it but was grabbed by Cyborg. Cyborg quickly released the woman who went screaming from the scene. Aqualad snarled and leapt in the air, trying to kick Cyborg. Cy easily dodged the kick but it appeared Cyborg hadn't been the target as Aqualad soared easily by, landed and took out a long sword. He then went running swiftly towards an otherwise occupied Starfire, the sword aimed at her back.

Starfire was angrily slamming starbolts at Slade who was dodging the bolts with only slight difficulty. She became frustrated and a large green aura completely surrounded her. The light began to swirl and dance like electric shocks and with a loud cry blasted Slade across the street and into a building. Slade lay unconscious. "Star!" Yelled Beast Boy. She whirled around and caught the end of the sword in her bare hand. Blood trickled down her hand but she didn't care.

"Blackfire shall have your head by nightfall," hissed Aqualad as he jerked the sword from her hand. Starfire's eyes widened and her shock soon become rage. She rose into the air with a frightening gleam of terrible anger in her eyes. Her emerald pools soon became blinding green lights.

"You tricked me; I was going to be your _girlfriend. _You were our ally!" she cried in distress. "I do not tolerate the betrayal of trust!" she angrily slammed starbolts at Aqualad and he was soon doubled over with pain, his uniform singed. He stood defiantly and then leapt into the air in a final attempt to kill Starfire. Raven used her black magic to consume Aqualad and suspend him in the air. Aqualad went white. Meanwhile Cyborg had gone to bind the unconscious Slade, could they possibly have defeated him once and for all? Slade woke up and got to his feet to Cyborg's distress. Cyborg used his cannon to try and down Slade but Slade dodged it. Starfire saw this and with a battle cry went hurtling into Slade, her eyes and hands glowing with a charged Starbolt. The impact sent Slade down a story into the pavement, a large hole created in the middle of the road.

Slade was now severely burnt and unconscious yet again. Starfire picked him up by the throat and flew up to the other Titans. "Dude, couldn't you have done that like, forever ago?! You know… the FIRST time we battled Slade?" Beast Boy asked obviously disturbed that Starfire had single handedly downed Slade. Starfire shook her head solemnly.

"I never had the chance to get to Slade with Robin battling so closely with him. I would have injured Robin critically, if not killed him. I couldn't tell Robin to get out of the way as Slade would have had enough reaction time to dodge me…" she sighed. "…and I was never able to hate anybody until today, no matter how hard I tried… but when I got to the point of hating Slade, I could access much stronger powers. I always wanted to put him in jail, always disliked him but until he nearly killed Robin, I couldn't actually HATE him, it is very hard for me to hate…" The others looked at her, suddenly understanding the extremity of her love and devotion to their leader. Starfire shook her head and flew down the street to the nearest squad car and shoved Slade into the back. The police went pale. "Wait here, there is one more," Starfire turned and Raven flew over with Aqualad.

"Slade needs no less than the death sentence… Aqualad… I don't think he'll ever be trustworthy; he tried to end Star's life… I would assume a life sentence and no less, you hear?" Raven told the police before dropping the Atlantian into the back seat. Starfire simply headed into the T-car. "I would think Robin will like to hear the news," Raven smirked. Starfire looked at Raven carefully and then nodded. She wasn't sure Robin would like it that she'd never done what she had today a long time ago. It was hard for her to hate though, hard for her to access that much power. She had always disliked Slade as much as Robin but even how Robin felt wasn't _hate_ it was intense dislike. Hate was the infuriating wrath she'd felt today, the idea that the man that had nearly killed the love of her life was in her grasp caused such anger to burn within her that she had felt she would absolutely burn to death had she not expelled the energy she had. She shuddered to think she had nearly killed Slade, that she had wanted to. As much as Starfire hated Slade, she still could not believe the idea of killing him had even crossed her mind.

Starfire entered the tower quietly, the others avidly chattering about the amazing victory. After the initial shock of Starfire's power they had begun to talk excitedly about how amazing it had been. Even Raven joined in the conversation. Starfire looked at them and then flew off to Robin's room. She entered to see him propped up in bed.

"Robin…" he looked up and smiled.

"Who was it?" he inquired, referring to the fight. Robin assumed it had been a burglar or jewelry thief.

"Slade," she said quietly. Robin's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" he cried. "I should have been there! I can't believe he got away again!" he was yelling, obviously still upset about his most resent encounter with him… and about every incident before that. "Star, he could've hurt you!" Starfire hung her head.

"He didn't get away…" she murmured softly. Robin stopped his ranting.

"What?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"I believe I may have put him in a coma or some other form of unconsciousness… either way he is on his way to the city jail and will most likely be receiving the death sentence. Aqualad was there too, he was Slade's new apprentice. Raven defeated him. He was trying to assassinate me in the name of Blackfire." Starfire spoke in a trance-like state, her voice cold and distant. She blinked and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "If you do not need anything… I will retire to my room now," she said. Robin nodded a bit numb from the news. Slade was gone, and Robin hadn't been there. Either way it was wonderful, but why was she so… unexcited about it? Starfire left and he mulled over such thoughts for a little while, then Raven came in.

"She told you?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah, that's amazing… we finally beat him, it's hard to believe. But, why is Starfire so… down about it?" Robin was terribly confused. He had always imagined his defeat of Slade as some amazing final fight. He hadn't even been there. He had imagined Starfire praising him and telling him he was a great leader or something. Starfire was the one that defeated him and she seemed… upset about it.

"Starfire… learned about… real hate. Robin, none of us have ever experienced the kind of hate she felt. On top of that, Starfire is well… Starfire so dealing with hate was hard. It gave her access to much more power than usual; her powers are fueled by emotions. I doubt she'll ever feel hate again… either way, Starfire is having a hard time accepting the fact she nearly killed Slade, and that she wanted to kill Slade. Starfire is also dealing with the fact her sister wanted her dead. It's hard on her Robin… She's going to need your comforting," Robin's eyes widened as he listened to Raven.

"You mean… Star single-handedly defeated Slade because she felt true hate?" Raven nodded. Robin was now more than confused. "I need to talk to her," Raven helped him from the bed and Robin walked stiffly towards her room. Raven helped him along but instead of going to her door he paused. "I think she's on the roof," Raven was beginning to realize the love that Star and Robin shared was something much deeper than she had thought. Both of them could almost anticipate each other's movements… perhaps not when fighting, but still they shared a deep connection. Raven helped Robin to the roof by using her magic and sure enough Starfire was up there. Raven left Robin alone with Star.

"Starfire," he said softly. She turned and looked down. "Starfire, don't feel bad… you put Slade in jail for goodness sakes," he looked at her imploringly.

"Robin… I felt so much hate though… I do not like the feeling of hate. Aqualad betrayed our trust, and he wanted to kill me for my sister…" she looked at Robin, she was obviously hurt by Aqualad and Blackfire's actions and the strain of experiencing the emotions she had were obviously baffling her.

"Starfire… You didn't kill Slade, you brought him to justice. Your sister was bitter and tried to have you killed. You were a bigger person than her, you _hated_ Slade and _wanted_ to kill him but you didn't. You stopped yourself. I think Aqualad was seduced… he was a good person at one time. I guess after giving into Blackfire's desires being Slade's apprentice wasn't that hard… he was probably promised a reward for being Slade's apprentice. Either way, Aqualad was swayed too easily. I was Slade's apprentice at one time but, I only agreed to keep you and the others alive. I was going to find a way out some how… Aqualad didn't even want out. Starfire I'm proud of what you did… especially catching Slade," Robin held Starfire in his arms and smiled.

"Robin, this is why I love you…" she murmured, evidently Robin's words had comforted her a lot. She snuggled down into Robin's arms and soon fell asleep. He saw the slash in her hand and frowned. Taking out his T-comp he called Raven and Cy.

"Guys, Starfire is asleep… do you all think you could bring some medicine and a wrap for her hand?" Cyborg nodded.

"I'll be there in a second, dude; you want something for your chest?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded gratefully.

Raven solemnly headed towards the roof but Beast Boy stopped her. "I guess catching Slade is the only silver lining in this cloud... huh," Raven looked at him carefully.

"I don't know about that… just think about Starfire and Robin's relationship… it's starting to really grow, now that they confessed their feelings," As Raven said it a slight look of tenderness pierced the harness of her violet eyes and Beast Boy couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"Do you ever think you could find the same thing?" he asked. Raven looked almost dreamy.

"Maybe…" a lamp exploded near by and her eyes jerked wide. She pulled up her hood and swept swiftly up towards the roof. BB just watched her leave. There were times that Beast Boy thought Raven needed someone to love just as much as the rest of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This story is almost done and I have a couple questions. This is my second fic and I have written a sequal toit as I mentioned last chapter. When you review could you please tell me if you would like me to post the sequel? It's mainly BBx Rae like I said but there are some key RxS moments that carry over from this story...Tell me! Also I need you to tell me if any of the stories I'm thinking of writing intrest you... I listed them in the last chappie. Well there's lots of stuff to respond to so I'll leave you to your reviewing.


	7. Chapter 6 the finale!

Chapter 6: Cherishing Their Love

Three weeks later the Titans all stood in the living room debating on what movie to get.

"Action!"

"Horror!"

"Sci-Fi!"

"Comedy!"

the Titans argued back and forth. The only evidence of the previous dramas was the fact that Starfire and Robin were "covertly" holding hands. Starfire thought for a moment.

"Romance!" she cried happily. The others looked at her and sweat-dropped. Starfire beamed at them and when they began to give their reasoning as to why romance was NOT the type of movie to watch Starfire pulled off her classic puppy face, sending the others groaning but accepting her choice. Robin sighed but smiled good-naturedly at his girlfriend.

"Ok, Star, but after we watch your romance you're coming with me and watching a guy-flick on my TV. He smirked as she complied.

"Are you sure you're gonna actually watch the movie, Robin?" snickered Beast Boy. Robin sent him a glare. Raven shook her head. The two were already having a hard time showing their feelings to one another in public simply due to their personalities. When ever they did have a moment either BB or Cy discouraged it. Raven sighed and went to the couch, picking up Titanic on DVD and sticking it in the machine. The Titans quickly went and found their places on the couch, Robin and Starfire on one end, Cyborg and Beast Boy in the middle sitting a good five feet apart because of the fight over who won the video game marathon that morning, and Raven on the other end, currently being smothered by Beast Boy in his attempt to stay FAR away from Cyborg.

They watched Titanic in relative silence, the occasional sniff from Starfire who cried at about every soppy love scene in the film. Robin was holding her hand, and her head rested on his shoulder. Raven found herself stealing a glance at the couple and a tiny pang of jealousy went through her… if only she could have what they did… Raven shook off the thought and peeled Beast Boy off of her, as he was periodically inching close to her and away from Cy… who was doing the same thing in the other direction. As the movie ended Starfire sighed. "It was so sweet!" she cooed, sending a glance in the way of Robin. Raven snorted.

"Yeah, really sweet… now excuse me while I go do something that has a purpose," she walked out of the room, quite bored after the grossly romantic flick.

"Alright, Star, you said you'd watch a guy-flick with me so that's what we're going to do," he scooped her up bridal style and sauntered out of the room, a smirk on his face as she attempted in vain to suppress giggles. Cyborg blinked.

"Wanna rematch?" he offered. Beast Boy simply nodded and within three seconds the game station was on and they were oblivious to the rest of the world.

Starfire and Robin entered his room. While he busied himself with getting his movie ready Starfire settled herself on his bed, her head propped up against his pillow. He came and swung with agility over his bed-post and onto the spot next to her. She giggled as he swiftly wrapped her close to him and pressed play. He watched the movie in earnest and she spent the time to just stare dreamily at him. About halfway through the movie he paused it and took off his mask, as he was getting used to doing when he and Star were in private, and then resumed watching his film. Robin pretty much knew she was staring at him, not the screen, and she was always delighted when she got those rare glimpses of his ocean-blue eyes. He couldn't help but smirk to himself.

When the movie ended he asked if she'd like to watch another and she agreed. She chose "Pearl Harbor" which is quite frankly a romantic movie. He sighed but indulged her wish.

"That was a good movie," Robin murmured when Pearl Harbor was finished. She lifted a tiny brow.

"Robin… you did not watch it," she giggled. He frowned.

"What do you mean I didn't watch it?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well… what was the little boy's name at the very end?" she asked, giving him an easy question. She knew quite well he hadn't watched it since last year when he'd got it thinking it was an action-packed guy movie.

"Uh…" he looked at her imploringly. "I don't remember?" she smirked.

"What flavor is my shimmery lip coating?" she asked. He figured she meant lip gloss and promptly replied.

"Strawberry Kiwi!" She laughed and he realized what he'd just done. He blushed. She winked at him and then floated off his bed and onto the floor.

"I believe I shall retire to my sleeping quarters now, it is getting late, yes?" she smiled that brilliant little smile and he inwardly melted for the umpteenth time since they started dating. She kissed his cheek and then floated out the door.

"Starry!" he called her back, remembering something. She turned in the doorway as she had the day he'd asked her to be his girl. "I, got you something," he blushed and leaped gracefully from his bed and with two long strides reached his desk where a small badly-wrapped package lay. He scooped it up and took it to her. "I can't wrap very…well…" he said sheepishly. As if to emphasize the point the decorative ribbon he had tied onto the package came undone, sending Starfire into a fit of giggles.

"I suppose the Boy of Wonder cannot be perfect!" she giggled, but took the sloppy package into her hands excitedly. Starfire truly loved receiving presents, especially from Robin. She gingerly unwrapped the gift and gave a joyous little squeal.

A tiny porcelain box with intricate designs of inlaid gold was revealed. It had a tiny heart in the middle of the lid and miniature roses with tiny crystal water droplets wove around the heart in a beautiful pattern. She opened the delightful little box to reveal deep maroon velvet interior. Of course the most fascinating part of the delicate box was a tiny angel that turned around and around to tinkling music that flowed from the box.

The angel figurine was dressed in pale blue robes that shimmered with silver glitter, and clutched in upraised hands was a pretty gold heart. Set in the hollowed lid of the box was a small framed picture of Robin and herself shortly after Slade's defeat. It had been of her lying in Robin's arms as they sat on the roof. Robin had originally been infuriated Beast Boy had taken their picture at such a tender moment but was now cherishing the photo as it lay in her porcelain box. She looked up at him, beaming.

"Oh, X-Hal, Robin it's glorious…" she whispered, tears of delight forming in her jade eyes. She flung her arms about him in a tender embrace. Robin wondered how he ever lived without her in his arms. She kissed his lips and gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes before whispering goodnight and floating off to her room, her little treasure clutched in her arms.

Robin replaced his mask and then walked giddily into the kitchen to get a drink. The boys had gone to bed, leaving the living room silent (for once). He chuckled and snatched a coke from the fridge, a dazed look in his eyes. Starfire had stunned him again and he fell in love with her for the millionth time since they'd met.

Raven blinked her violet eyes from the table, a slender brow lifted. Robin seemed happy… a bit too happy for her liking. "What happened? Did you get married to Starfire or something?" Raven asked monotonously.

"No…" Robin grinned at the empath goofily.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to deal with an idiotically happy super hero for the rest of the week?" she inquired dryly.

Robin wasn't deterred. "She kissed me!" he chuckled, looking incredibly the part of a love-struck… or star-struck… teen.

"Wow, this is the, I don't know…. 80 BILLIONTH time you two have slobbered on one another in the last two days!" she said, the sarcasm in her voice was thick enough to cut with a knife. "Congratulations," she said wearily before getting up to go to bed. Robin beamed and she shook her head. Idiot. As Raven retreated to her room her thoughts fell on Beast Boy and what he had asked her that day a few weeks ago. Could she ever find what Robin and Starfire had? Could she ever have what they had with BB? She suddenly realized what she had just thought and gave a tiny eep before running to the bathroom and trying to resist the urge to puke.

Raven returned to her room still feeling slightly sick and flopped on her bed. She shuddered at her thoughts one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Raven awoke to the alluring smells of non-tofu breakfast products sizzling on the stove. She got up and headed towards the kitchen anxiously. She stopped short though. Standing in the kitchen was Robin wearing a ridiculous Kiss the Cook apron and Starfire taking it all too literally. Raven cleared her throat causing Starfire to stop giggling and go crimson. They turned. "Breakfast?" Robin asked sheepishly. Raven just shook her head but a rare smile crept up onto her expressionless face.

"You two are lucky to have each other, you know," she said gently. Robin smiled.

"I don't know if she's lucky to have me, but I'm sure lucky to have her," he said softly, giving Starfire a light peck on the cheek. She giggled.

"Raven, you are most correct. Robin and I are very lucky to have one another," she smiled. Raven nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I never thought about it, but congratulations to you both, on finding the one for you," Raven's face became stoic again, all hints of her brief show of affection gone. The couple grinned at one another and shared a tender kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

So that's the end. Did you love it, hate it? Tell me. I think Raven was a little OOC in this chappie but I don't know. Now I'll be putting my full attention on the last two chappies of Under the Mistletoe. Of course I've got pleanty of writing to do after that's done...lol. I really want to thank you guys for the reviews. I wasn't sure if this was anything people would like but I guess you guys do so I'll keep writing until you tell me to stop. Or until my parents do... Now, give me your final reviews!


End file.
